A Second Dance
by Reeves3
Summary: At the dance Yang and Blake share a second dance. Bumbleby! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rooster Teeth or RWBY.**

**Author's Note: Ohhhh man we got a good dose of bumbleby last night with episode 6! I loved Blake and Yang dancing so I decided to make them dance again, muhahahhaa! **

**I would like to thank Unease for being my beta-reader for this. She's the best! :)**

**So here we go, enjoy readers!**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Second Dance<strong>

Yang was right on her assumption that she would be turning heads that evening. Anyone who walked by couldn't help taking a glance and a few did double takes when they didn't believe the beauty the first time they saw her. The blonde took notice of these looks and appreciated them, but it wasn't their flirtatious winks and nods of approval that caused the smile on her face.

In amongst the dancers on the middle of the room was her teammate and partner Blake, currently being twirled and guided along by Sun. Her lips stretched into a grin, that showed her pearly white teeth. She occasionally let out an infectious laugh which carried across the room causing Yang to chuckle along. Her golden eyes were bright and full of merriment as she enjoyed her night and, honestly, Yang would have been quite content to stand at the sidelines continuing to watch her.

However, her own admirers kept popping up at her side to request a dance, and since she wasn't going to put a downer on their evening, she accepted each dance with pleasure.

As the evening wore on, Yang was pretty sure she had danced with nearly all the boys in the room, as well as half of the girls. A few of them happily stood or sat with her when she was tired of dancing as they replenished their own thirst with a good drink. In the moments she was resting Yang did a quick search of her teammates and often found Ruby stumbling around in her heels, Weiss politely engaging in conversation with students from different schools, and Blake continuing to be at Sun's side.

"-so my buddy and I are standing in the forest and we ring up our other friend who was at the party and he tells us 'oh it was just a noise complaint, everything is fine."

Yang laughed at the story her current companion was telling. He was a student from a school in Atlas with charcoal eyes and whisky orange hair. She calmed her giggles down enough to ask. "After you went through all that? That's brilliant."

"Yeah," he chuckled. He opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped when a third voice cut him off.

"Yaaaannngg?"

Ruby approached her older sister on wobbly feet and practically fell in the seat next to Yang.

"Hey sis! Phoenix, this is my little sister Ruby. Ruby, this is Phoenix," Yang introduced.

Ruby gave him a shy smile. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Phoenix returned her smile with a broad grin of his own. "You too. Well, I'll leave you sisters be, it was a pleasure to meet you, Yang." He stood up and picked up Yang's hand, where he pressed a kiss to her knuckles before walking off to find his friends in the crowd of people.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at Yang. "Someone's been popular tonight."

Yang shrugged. "What can I say? So what's the matter with you?"

"These damn shoes. I'm going to have a serious talk with Weiss and say they can't be good for her feet if she keeps walking in them."

"You're just not used to heels, but you'll get it," Yang laughed, before noting, "I haven't seen you on the dance floor much."

"In these weapons?" Ruby exclaimed, pointing to her shoes. Yang rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Come on, cookie monster, you need to dance at least once tonight."

Before Ruby could protest, Yang grabbed Ruby's hands and lifted her out of her chair, dragging her among the other dancing couples. An upbeat song was playing and Yang kept hold of her little sister's hands so she couldn't flee, swinging them from side to side.

"Yang noooo," Ruby complained, embarrassed.

"Alright, alright," Yang relented. "I have a better idea. Turn around."

She let go of Ruby's hands, watching as Ruby eyed her suspiciously, turning on the spot as commanded. Ruby soon realised it was a bad idea when Yang suddenly grabbed her from behind the waist, picked her up slightly and swayed her to-and-fro. The blonde laughed loudly as Ruby squirmed in her strong grip. Around them students smiled and giggled at the sisters antics.

"Yaaaanng, huntress in training here, trying to build a badass reputation! I can't be seen lolling around like a doll."

"Come on, this is just what dad used to do with us at parties," said Yang.

Ruby sighed, smiling fondly of the memories. "Yeah, I know."

With those thoughts in mind Ruby eased up and let Yang spin her around and move her like a puppet which had them both laughing. They danced like that for a while, until the third song started to come to a close, when someone came up to them.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Yang nearly dropped Ruby on the floor when she heard Blake's voice from right next to them. She stood there with her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes aglow and a shy smile on her face. Ruby smiled and easily got out of Yang's grasp which had surprisingly gone slack.

"Sure! She's all yours," said Ruby, hobbling away. Blake watched her go with a smile at the sight of the younger girl trying to walk in her heels and looking like a baby deer learning to walk instead. When she was out of sight, Blake glanced at Yang, who continued to stand there with a lopsided smile on her face. She hadn't expected another dance with Blake tonight and it made her heart skip a beat.

The lights suddenly dimmed and the music changed to a slow paced song. The couples in the room were quick to grab their partner and join in with the slow dance. Before Yang could ask if Blake wanted to pass this song and wait for the next upbeat one, even though she felt reluctant to do so, Blake had moved to stand in front of her.

Their hands clasped together in the air beside them while Blake put her free hand on Yang's shoulder, Yang's own on Blake's waist. Together they started to circle and step in time with the music, keeping their eyes locked. Yang licked her lips and bit her lower lip gently as she tried to think of something to say. Why was she suddenly so nervous? They had danced earlier and that had been fine. But that had been in open light; it had been for fun, and they were just messing around, but this felt different. This was slow, serious, and intimate. It was a moment couples in love shared, not friends, but for some reason Yang felt it was right. This however wasn't enough to stop her mouth speaking before her brain could think.

"Where's Sun?" She asked, before mentally smacking herself for asking.

Blake didn't seem to mind the question. "Bathroom break. Earlier Neptune challenged him to drink five pints of pop one right after the other and I guess it's finally caught up with him."

"Damn, I missed that?" Yang asked, slightly disappointed.

"Unfortunately so. You were dancing with tall, dark and handsome with shockingly erratic dance moves at the time."

"Oh Leo, yeah he's a bit of an eccentric. Were you watching me then?" Yang asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

Blake dipped her head a little to hide her appearing blush but then remembered Yang would not see it in the darkened room. She raised her head and smirked. "Maybe a little."

Yang grinned."It's good to see you back being your old self again. Nothing that a good meal and sleep can't fix, right?"

"And an appropriate amount of make-up," Blake added, grudgingly. Yang shook her head making her long golden hair sway.

"I didn't mean the bags under your eyes. I meant the smile on your face," she whispered, between them.

"Eating and sleeping didn't do that," mentioned Blake. She let go of Yang's hand and stepped closer bringing her arms up Yang's back. She rested one hand on Yang's shoulder and the other just slightly above her lower back. What surprised Yang most though was Blake resting her head on Yang's shoulders, just where her fingertips rested, gently leaning the side of her head against Yang's as she murmured gently in her ear. "You did."

Blake's breath tickling her ear that sent shivers down Yang's body like the flames that tickled her body each time she ignited her aura. Content, Yang lightly butted her head against Blake's, burying her nose in black tresses that smelled of lavender, and wrapped her arms around the waist of the faunus girl. They had never been this close before except their brief hug the previous day, and the pair of them were both sure that the other could feel or hear their thudding heartbeats. Their eyes closed as they let themselves move in perfect synchronisation with the music, swaying and dipping their hips while moving around in a small circle.

Like all perfect moments however it came to an end. The music started to pick up again and the lights brightened up. Yang and Blake broke apart but joined hands in front of each other, standing still as others danced around them.

"Thank you," said Blake, and Yang knew it wasn't just for the dance.

Yang gave her a loving smile. "Anytime."

Blake took a small step forward and for a second Yang thought she was going to give her a kiss on the cheek, but instead Blake let go of one of her hands and flicked her forehead with her finger.

"Also, you don't need a laser pointer to get my attention," she scolded, laughing lightly.

"Hey," Yang jokingly complained, rubbing her forehead.

"Besides," started Blake, starting to step away with their arms outstretched as they continued to hold hands. "You already have it."

The tips of their fingers drifted apart and Yang watched Blake turn away, utterly transfixed on her figure disappearing amongst the crowd, leaving her to wonder about what had just transpired.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review! :D<strong>

**Reeves3.**


End file.
